Конфигурация редактора
Запустите редактор. На экране появится подобное изображение: Файл:Glav_okno.JPG Сейчас у вас есть доступ только к главному меню редактора Д'жинни и к окну регистра событий (Event Register) журнала Aurora. Впоследствии количество открытых окон будет зависеть от ваших настроек и предпочтений. Прежде, чем мы перейдем к более подробному описанию интерфейса, давайте разберемся с его настройками. Для этого выберите пункт Настройки (Options) в меню Сервис (Tools). Файл:Nastr_Tools.JPG Откроется окно общих настроек (Global Properties). Файл:Global_Prop_1.JPG В этом окне перечислены настройки редактора, разделенные на следующие разделы: Д'жинни, каталоги (Directories), редактор локации (Area Editor), мастер сборки (Build Wizard), редактор диалогов (Conversation Editor), редактор роликов (Cutscene Editor), отладка игры (Game Debugging), обзор модуля (Module Explorer), обзор ресурсов (Resource Explorer), редактор строк (String Editor), клавиши управления камерой в редакторе сцены (Scene Editor Camera Movement Keys) и база строковых данных (String Database). Чтобы упростить просмотр списка разделов, можно закрыть любой раздел, щелкнув по знаку минуса рядом с его названием. Файл:Global_Prop_2.JPG Чтобы раскрыть закрытый раздел, щелкните по знаку плюса рядом с названием соответствующего раздела. Файл:Global_Prop_3.JPG В окне вы увидите два столбца. В левом столбце отображается название параметра, а в правом – его значение. Список достаточно длинный, поэтому для его просмотра воспользуйтесь полосой прокрутки в правой части окна. Файл:Global_Prop_4.JPG Ниже мы рассмотрим параметры, перечисленные в окне общих настроек (Global Properties). Раздел Д'жинни: В этом разделе перечислены основные настройки редактора Д'жинни. *'Документы, загружаемые при запуске редактора (Documents loaded at startup).' Здесь перечислены имена документов, которые будут открываться при запуске редактора. *'Объекты в списке недавно открываемых документов (Items shown in recently used lists).' Здесь указывается количество пунктов в списке недавно открываемых документов. Значение 0 означает, что документы в этом списке отображаться не будут. *'Отображать недавно открываемые файлы в меню "Файл" (Show recent files in File menu).' Здесь указывается, будут ли имена недавно открываемых файлов отображаться в меню Файл (File). Этому параметру можно присвоить следующие значения: **''False'' – имена недавно открываемых файлов не будут отображаться в меню Файл (File); **''True'' – имена недавно открываемых файлов будут отображаться в меню Файл (File). *'Открывать последние документы после перезагрузки (Reopen last edited documents after restart).' Здесь указывается, будут ли документы, с которыми вы работали в последний раз, открываться при следующем запуске редактора. Этому параметру можно присвоить следующие значения: **''False'' – последние документы не будут автоматически открываться при запуске редактора; **''True'' – последние документы будут автоматически открываться при запуске редактора. *'Открывать журнал при ошибке (Open log on error).' Здесь указывается, будет ли открываться окно регистра событий (Event Register) при возникновении ошибки. Этому параметру можно присвоить следующие значения: **False – окно регистра событий (Event Register) не будет автоматически открываться при возникновении ошибки; **True – окно регистра событий (Event Register) будет автоматически открываться при возникновении ошибки. Раздел Каталоги (Directories): В этом разделе перечислены имена каталогов, назначенных для разных элементов редактора Д'жинни. *'Текстуры (Textures).' Имя каталога текстур. *'Материалы (Materials).' Имя каталога материалов. *'Модели (Meshes).' Имя каталога с 3D‐моделями объектов. *'Звуки (Sounds).' Имя каталога звуков. *'Задания (Quests).' Имя каталога заданий. *'Модули (Modules).' Имя каталога модулей. Раздел Редактор локации (Area Editor): В этом разделе перечислены параметры, относящиеся к редактору локации (Area Editor). Он является одной из важнейших составляющих Д'жинни. С помощью этого редактора вы сможете устанавливать параметры объектов локации. *'Отображать абсолютный отсчет в строке состояния (Show geometry hitcheck info in status bar).' Здесь указывается, будут ли абсолютные координаты курсора отображаться в строке состояния. Строка состояния находится в нижней части окна редактора. Этому параметру можно присвоить следующие значения: **''False'' – координаты не будут отображаться; **''True'' – координаты будут отображаться. *'Отображать относительный отсчет в строке состояния (Show navigation geometry hitcheck info in status bar).' Здесь указывается, будут ли относительные координаты курсора отображаться в строке состояния. Этому параметру можно присвоить следующие значения: **''False'' – координаты не будут отображаться; **''True'' – координаты будут отображаться. *'Использовать маску walkmesh‐материала при отсчете (Use walkmesh material mask in hitcheck).' Здесь указывается, будет ли использоваться материал геометрии при навигации. Этому параметру можно присвоить следующие значения: **''False'' – материал не будет использоваться; **''True'' – материал будет использоваться. *'Отображать абсолютный отсчет под курсором (Show geometry hitcheck info under mouse cursor).' Здесь указывается, будут ли абсолютные координаты отображаться непосредственно под курсором. Этому параметру можно присвоить следующие значения: **''False'' – координаты не будут отображаться; **''True'' – координаты будут отображаться. *'Отображать относительный отсчет под курсором (Show navigation geometry hitcheck under mouse cursor).' Здесь указывается, будут ли относительные координаты отображаться непосредственно под курсором. Этому параметру можно присвоить следующие значения: **''False'' – координаты не будут отображаться; **''True'' – координаты будут отображаться. *'Проверка размещения в реальном времени (Real‐time instance placement verification).' Здесь указывается, будет ли тестирование распределения пунктов появления, областей действий и размещаемых объектов проводиться в реальном времени, т. е. в момент редактирования шаблонов. Этому параметру можно присвоить следующие значения: **''False'' – тестирование распределения не будет проводиться; **''True'' – тестирование распределения будет проводиться. Раздел Мастер сборки (Build Wizard): В этом разделе перечислены параметры, относящиеся к созданию различных версий игры. Нас они мало касаются. *'Путь к компилятору (Compiler Path).' Здесь указывается путь к компилятору. *'Путь к файлу журнала (Log File Path).' Здесь указывается путь к файлу журнала событий. *'Файл журнала включен (Log File Enabled).' Здесь указывается, будут ли данные о компиляции сохраняться в журнале событий. Этому параметру можно присвоить следующие значения: **''False'' – данные не будут сохраняться в журнале событий; **''True'' – данные будут сохраняться в журнале событий. Раздел Редактор диалогов (Conversation Editor): В этом разделе перечислены параметры, относящиеся к редактору диалогов (Conversation Editor), с помощью которого вы сможете создавать диалоги персонажей. *'Отображать полное содержание диалога (Show full conversation entries).' Здесь указывается, будут ли элементы диалога отображаться полностью в процессе его создания. Этому параметру можно присвоить следующие значения: **''False'' – диалоги не будут отображаться полностью; **''True'' – диалоги будут отображаться полностью; Раздел Редактор роликов (Cutscene Editor): В этом разделе перечислены параметры, относящиеся к редактору роликов, с помощью которого вы сможете создавать ролики на основе игрового движка "Ведьмака". *'Автосохранение включено (Autosave enabled).' Здесь указывается, будет ли производиться автоматическое сохранение открытого ролика. Этому параметру можно присвоить следующие значения: **''False'' – автосохранение отключено; **''True'' – автосохранение включено. *'Интервал автосохранения (Autosave interval).' Здесь указывается промежуток времени (в минутах), через который открытый ролик будет автоматически сохраняться. Раздел Отладка игры (Game Debugging): В этом разделе перечислены параметры, относящиеся к тестированию модуля. *'Отображать все задания при запуске модуля (Show all quest on module start).' Здесь указывается, будут ли при запуске модуля отображаться все задания. Этому параметру можно присвоить следующие значения: **''False'' – задания не будут отображаться; **''True'' – задания будут отображаться. *'Включать при запуске режим максимального быстродействия (Enable ‘BestPerformance’ mode on start).' Здесь указывается, будет ли при запуске модуля автоматически включаться режим максимального быстродействия. Этому параметру можно присвоить следующие значения: **''False'' – режим максимального быстродействия не будет включаться; **''True'' – режим максимального быстродействия будет включаться. Раздел Обзор модуля (Module Explorer): В этом разделе перечислены параметры, относящиеся к обзору модуля (Module Explorer), который используется при создании или редактировании локации. *'Загружать последний модуль при запуске редактора (Load last loaded module at startup).' Здесь указывается, будет ли при запуске редактора Д'жинни загружаться модуль, с которым вы работали последний раз. Этому параметру можно присвоить следующие значения: **''False'' – последний используемый модуль не будет загружен; **''True'' – последний используемый модуль автоматически будет загружен. *'Всегда перезагружать модуль в конце игры (Always reload the module on game end).' Здесь указывается, будет ли текущий модуль перезагружен, когда вы завершите его тестирование в редакторе Д'жинни. Этому параметру можно присвоить следующие значения: **''False'' – модуль не будет перезагружен; **''True'' – модуль будет автоматически перезагружен. Раздел Обзор ресурсов (Resources Explorer): В этом разделе перечислены параметры, относящиеся к обзору ресурсов (Resources Explorer). Обзор ресурсов позволяет управлять файлами и ресурсами, необходимыми для создания новых модулей. *'Путь к TortoiseProc (TortoiseProc Path).' Здесь указывается путь к системе управления версиями. *'Ускоренная компиляция скриптов (Silent scripts compilation).' Здесь указывается, будут ли скрипты компилироваться до действий системы управления версиями. Этому параметру можно присвоить следующие значения: **''False'' – скрипты не будут компилироваться до действий системы управления версиями; **''True'' – скрипты будут компилироваться до действий системы управления версиями. Раздел Редактор строк (String Editor): В этом разделе перечислены параметры, относящиеся к редактору строк (String Editor). Этот редактор используется для перевода текста на другие языки. *'Путь к базе данных (Database path).' Здесь указывается путь к базе строковых данных. *'Путь к защищенной базе (Lock path).' Здесь указывается путь к защищенной базе строковых данных. Раздел Управление камерой в редакторе локации (Scene Editor Camera Movement Key): В этом разделе указаны клавиши, используемые для управления камерой в редакторе локации (Area Editor). *'Движение вперед (Forward).' Переместить камеру вперед. *'Движение назад (Backward).' Переместить камеру назад. *'Движение влево (StrafeLeft).' Переместить камеру влево. *'Движение вправо (StrafeRight).' Переместить камеру вправо. *'Движение вверх (Upward).' Переместить камеру вверх. *'Движение вниз (Downward).' Переместить камеру вниз. *'Поворот вверх (PitchUp).' Повернуть камеру вверх. *'Поворот вниз (PitchDown).' Повернуть камеру вниз. *'Поворот влево (YawLeft).' Повернуть камеру влево. *'Поворот вправо (YawRight).' Повернуть камеру вправо. Раздел База строковых данных (String Database): В этом разделе перечислены параметры, относящиеся к базе строковых данных. *'Путь к базе строковых данных (String Database path).' Здесь указывается путь к базе строковых данных. Если вы хотите изменить значение того или иного параметра, нажмите кнопку ОК в окне общих настроек (Global Properties). Однако я рекомендую оставить все значения по умолчанию. Категория:Базовые статьи